


Interdimensional Chaos

by Julius



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julius/pseuds/Julius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a higher demon sends to Earth more demons than the shadowhunters can handle, the Clave isolates themselves in Idris. Their salvation may come in the form of a mad warlock. His plan: bring in shadowhunters from another dimension to help them save Earth from its imminent destruction. </p><p>"The portal shimmered, and out came Alexander Gideon Lightwood. That in itself was not noteworthy. What had Robert in shock was not his son. It was his shirtless, smirking, black eyed son."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Intro

Zeta, a higher demon, in a blatant show of disrespect for the natural balance of life sent hordes of demons into Earth. They came in numbers no shadowhunter had ever seen before. Not even the war compared to this. They were immensely outnumbered. It was a lost bet.

                All shadowhunters were summoned to Idris.

 

* * *

 

Chapter 1

Robert Lightwood, the Inquisitor, marched into the Gard, dragging a smelly, yellow, and hard to look at warlock.

                “What did I tell you? What? Whot? What did I tell you?” The warlock screeched, bearing his teeth.

                The shadowhunters gathered were all in some state of disarray. What had been dubbed the World War (ignoring the mundane war) had taken a toll on them. Even the elderly had fought as their numbers dwindled.

                After sitting the warlock down on the front row, Robert turned around with an air of seriousness, daring anyone to laugh at what he was about to say.

                “As you all know, our numbers are not what they once were. Now it is time to think outside the box for other options. To sacrifice,” Robert said, making a point out of looking at every shadowhunter in the eye, “our pride. This is it. It’s our pride or our lives.

                “This man,” Robert flinched, as if calling the warlock a “man” physically hurt him, “claims to have a solution.”

                “Which is?” asked the Consul in an impatient tone.

                “Interdimensional travel.”

                “Inquisitor, I was unaware you hadn’t finished your schooling,” said the Consul, earning intakes of breath and snickers from the rest of the Clave. “Everyone knows that is impossible. We are desperate, not stupid.”

                “I’m sorry, Consul. I hadn’t realized you had the solution. Please, share with us.”

                If glares could maim, Robert would’ve lost his head.

                “What can we lose?” he yelled to the crowd.

                The warlock that had until now remained still, took the silence as a go ahead and dropped to his knees on the floor. He took a chalk from out of thin air, and started drawing a pentagram on the floor.

                Clary stood up to watch the drawings more closely, trying to decipher their meaning.

                “I need someone’s blood to contact their double,” said the warlock in the same screeching voice.

                Robert grimaced. One had to be mad to trust a warlock with their blood. He looked up in surprise as Maryse stood and silently offered a finger to the warlock.

                “A drop will have to do. Nah? No?” The warlock pricked her finger with a long, sharp nail and a drop fell in the middle of the pentagram.

                Maryse sat back down, looking down at her finger and the warlock suspiciously as if thinking on ways of disinfecting it.

                The warlock started hissing, and for a while nothing happened. Robert’s shoulders deflated. The warlock was mad. There was no escape. They would all die, and Earth with them.

                Suddenly, the floor under the pentagram cracked, and a portal popped up. Seconds later, a battle worn Maryse came out of the portal. Robert was too shocked to even try and look back at his own world’s Maryse.

                “You,” Maryse… the portal Maryse said. “This better be good. Interdimensional travel is extremely dangerous.”

                Robert cleared his throat. “Our whole world is at war with demons.” Better to call it a war, than to give up his last shred of pride. A war required equal opponents. “Our numbers have dwindled to almost nothing. If we lose, our world falls with us. We cannot allow that to happen.”

                Portal Maryse raised an eyebrow. “And what the hell do you expect me to do?”

                “We need reinforcements. I’m asking for the help of shadowhunters from another dimension. Your dimension.”

                “My people are no strangers to interdimensional portals, but it is forbidden unless in extreme cases. Since no tragedy has happened in my world, it is obvious your problems do not affect us.”

                My people? Now that Robert took a good look at portal Maryse, she was not only covered in ugly scars (even for a shadowhunter) but also had a savage air to her.

                “It will,” screeched the warlock, standing up, “A mere shadowhunter is one thing. But a whole race—a whole world. You will come down with us.”

                Portal Maryse looked at the warlock, and at the pentagram where she stood. “I will consult this with the Clave. Expect us by midday tomorrow. If we do not show up, consider yourselves dead.” She turned around in military fashion and walked into the portal without another word.

                “Tomorrow. Midday,” said Robert. He turned around and exited the Gard, not giving the Consul a chance to put in a word. The rest of the Clave followed, leaving for their homes. The burden of their fate depended on “tomorrow”.

 

* * *

 

When “tomorrow” came, not a single shadowhunter was missing. Alec and Jace sat on the back row. Alec kept throwing Isabelle worried glances as she sat beside them, holding her arm with a deep wound that wouldn’t heal. Nothing so important had ever taken place. The fate of the world was at stake.

                Exactly at twelve o’clock a portal opened in the entrance of the Gard. A woman no one recognized came out of the portal.

                “Foreign Inquisor and Consul,” she said, and then, “Clave,” as if as an afterthought, “you will have our help.”

                After her, other savage looking shadowhunters started pouring into the Gard. Robert couldn’t figure out what is was about them. They were dressed appropriately, and scars were not new to him. He couldn’t put his finger on what made them look so savage-like.

                They came two at a time until there was no more space in the Gard.

The portal shimmered, and out came Alexander Gideon Lightwood. That in itself was not noteworthy. What had shocked Robert was not his son. It was his shirtless, smirking, black eyed son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys!  
> Don't be discouraged by the short chapters. I just like completely separating each scene. The first brake was to keep the story in suspense. Chan chan chaaaaaan.  
> Please comment so I can see if you guys liked it!
> 
> On another note, I will not change the rating until I know for sure where to put the slash, and the characters will also be posted as they appear. Spoiler! Max is alive... and he's got a friend... mwahahaha. Shhh. I've said too much.
> 
> This is my first serious writing adventure so I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
>  
> 
> TBC  
>  “You forget your duties, my love,” said the hooded figure. The only thing that could be seen of him were his shining, green, cat-like eyes. It was enough for him to be recognized as Magnus Bane.  
> ...  
> Portal-Magnus only stays long enough to search for Alec in the crowd of shadowhunters. He smirked, satisfied, and sent him a wink before closing the portal, taking Demon-Alec with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Robert looks back and forth between his two sons. No, his son and this—demon. This wasn’t what he had been expecting when he asked for help. How could his son ever be a demon in any dimension? He looks at Maryse, seeing the same shock in her eyes. But Alec himself, Isabelle and Jace looked unperturbed. They hadn’t even realized this was Alec they were looking at.

            “Father,” says the black-eyed Alec, spreading his arms as if waiting for a hug. “I haven’t seen you since the ninth.” He laughs as if he’s made a great joke, and the foreign leader only looks at him in fondness.

            At this outburst, the shadowhunters finally take notice of the demon in the Gard with them. The Consul took her seraph blade and rushed towards him.

            In the commotion, she failed to notice the hooded figure entering from the portal. The consul fell on her backside faster than she could finish her battle cry.

            “You forget your duties, my love,” said the hooded figure. The only thing that could be seen of him were his shining, green, cat-like eyes. It was enough for him to be recognized as Magnus Bane.

            Portal-Magnus made a come hither motion with his finger and backed away into the portal. Demon-Alec flinched and followed after him, walking as if there is something very uncomfortable happening between his legs. Portal-Magnus only stays long enough to search for Alec in the crowd of shadowhunters. He smirked, satisfied, and sent him a wink before closing the portal, taking Demon-Alec with him.

            The foreign leader only smiled at Robert and rolls her eyes. “Newleweds these days. In my days we had to run them down. This generation has it easy.”

 

* * *

 

The woman who seemed like the leader introduced herself as Barbara, the Inquisitor. Portal-Maryse introduced herself as the Consul. And Demon-Alec didn’t come back for another 3 days.

            The shadowhunters were organized, both of the Consuls and Inquisitors working surprisingly well together. It was more that shadowhunters were still to awestruck to properly complain. They just obeyed, and ignored the part of their brains that told them the situation was just too odd to be real.

            The new shadowhunters were placed in the homes of the deceased, and in every empty bedroom. Curiously, the numbers and names didn’t coincide. From either side there were men and women who didn’t exist in the other. But still, the number of new shadowhunters were easily three times what they had ever been on Earth. When told only a dispensable amount of shadowhunter had been assigned to help, Robert merely raised an eyebrow and went home.

 

* * *

 

 

Max was still too young, and amidst the war and the new happening, his family had kept him ignorant of the whole situation. Or so they thought. James’, Max’s parabatai-to-be, family didn’t have the same reservations. If he was old enough to have runes, he was old enough to fight.

            “Kaleeh’s pretty pissed,” James said. “He’s been stuck on Earth for centuries. He doesn’t know how this could affect him. For all he knows, these new shadowhunters could be his downfall.”

            Max didn’t know who “Kaleeh” was, just like he never understood a lot of what James talked about. James was a year younger, but he seemed and acted more mature than any adult he had met. He knew so much, even more than his parents. But Max never asked. It would only lead to more complicated explanations that would leave him even more confused. He just nodded and listened. They were to be parabatai, and he trusted James with his life. If there was something he needed to know, James wouldn’t hide it from him.

            Although, sometimes he entertained the thought that James was crazy. He was strong, smart, capable, and obedient, but crazy nonetheless. James would sometimes take him demon hunting, and he would see him taunting demons, screeching at them as if he was a beast himself. And he talked of this “Kaleeh”. And sometimes he would just give up on explaining something to Max, and would look at him with that disappointed look Max hated. He wanted to be able to understand.

 

* * *

 

 

The last straw for Max was when Portal-Magnus came back with Demon-Alec. James smirked at him, and Portal-Magnus bowed back, each looking at the other as if they’d shared a hilarious joke. Then James’ parents walked into the room, and James reversed back to his innocent 8-year-old self.

            Max was James’ Parabatai and his alone. He was going to prove he was smart enough, and he would get to the bottom of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So excited to get back to this story. I've been writing so much lately, but I've always kept this one in the back of my head.  
> What do you guys think? Should Magnus/Magnus/Alec/Alec be a thing?

 The Inquisitor and Consul from both dimensions as well as Alec and Magnus were sitting on the floor outside. No one from Earth complained.

            “If I may, why are we here?” asked Alec.

            “I thought you two looked a little—weak. But now I must ask. What is your species?” said Barbara, the Inquisitor.

            “We are Nephilim. Aren’t you?”

            “Of course, but you aren’t.”

            Alec looked quickly between his Father and his Portal-Mother.

            “What she means to say, love,” said Portal-Magnus crawling seductively on hands and knees towards him, “is that as my consort you are so much more than just a Nephilim. We share my blood, and as such you are entitled to demand to be present is these little affairs. To be in control of the politics.”

            Alec was pushed back to the floor with Portal-Magnus over him, sliding his tongue from his chin to his ear.

            “Stop,” said Magnus, pulling Alec up by his arm. “We are not demons. He is a shadowhunter and I am a warlock, and it is very obvious we do not come from parallel universes. We are not the same. And he is mine.”

            Before anyone could utter another word, they left, ignoring their doubles’ eyes following them.

* * *

 

With Robert pushing for them to play nice with the newcomers, they had no choice but to comply. They were here to prevent their whole race going into extinction, after all.

            Magnus just wished their meeting wasn’t taking place in his loft. And that their doubles wouldn’t choose to get comfortable in such a compromising position.

            “Why are you so suspicious of yourself?” said Portal-Magnus.

            “You are nothing like me.”

            “Oh, but we are. Your soul is an exact copy to mine. The only difference are the circumstances that got us here. We are capable of the same. Why not rise up like I did? And why not use it to protect the most important thing in your life? Your soulmate.” Portal-Magnus roamed his hands all over his Alexander’s body and plundered his mouth with his own, keeping him seated on his lap. If Demon-Alec’s moans, grunts, and thrusting of his hips were any indication, he did not mind the attentions one bit.

            “Rise up? To become a demon? This is about helping to save my world and nothing else. Now, stop rutting on my sofa and let’s get back to business.”

            “This is my business. Making sure my love is satisfied in every single way. I am here for the sole purpose of protecting my Alexander.” Portal-Magnus looked over his Alec’s shoulder to stare at Alec’s eyes. “Wherever, whenever we are. I will always be there for you. In every way you need me.”

            “For the love of—“ Magnus snapped his fingers and a door appeared to his right.

            Shirtless-Alec wrapped his athletic legs around Portal-Magnus’ waist as he stood up to walk into the room.

            Alec and Magnus didn’t get any sleep that night. They laid together, looking at the ceiling as the moans and grunts from the next room continued until the morning.

* * *

 

Max woke up to the sound of his door opening and closing. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. His parabatai had left in the middle of the night.

            Sleeping together was something they did when Max was in need of comfort. It was never sexual. James’ hugs felt natural and innocent, like a brother’s.

            Max put a shirt on and went to follow his parabatai. It never occurred to him that there could be things his parabatai didn’t want him to know.

            He stopped in front of James’ room. His parabatai was moaning and repeating ‘Kaleeh’ over and over. He did not try to open the door. Even though he could not clearly picture what his parabatai was doing, he knew. Somewhere in the back of his subconscious he knew that he should stay out of whatever his parabatai was doing. And so he turned around and went back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC  
> “I’m scared of what he represents—what I can become. Because he is me, isn’t he? We have the same soul. The same Father. He said he was royalty. That not all demons are equal. And what he did to you—to Gideon. How is that possible? You’re a shadowhunter. And I’m—I’m not—a demon.”  
>             One by one, Magnus’ clothes and shoes fell to the floor. Alec leaned down to kiss his spine, taking his time with his own clothes. Magnus’ legs opened on their own accor


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that gets a little sexual, so you can skip it if it's not really your thing.

“Please, for clarity and simplicity’s sake, call me King. Don’t worry, I won’t force you to bow too.”

            Portal-Magnus and Demon-Alec didn’t leave, and Magnus didn’t ask them to.

            “And you may call me Gideon.”

            Seeing Magnus’ glare Alec said, “That’s a good idea. Gideon and—how about Bane?”

            “I suppose.” Bane pulled up the hood of his robe. “I will go to the underworld and see if my royal status holds any power with the demon clans in this dimension.”

            “Wait. What do you mean demon clans? Demons are the reason we are in this situation in the first place—“

            “No, Zeta is the problem. He has enslaved most of the Mahir population. Don’t tell me you don’t understand that ‘demon’ is just a general term. There are thousands of different species. Gideon and I are part of the Zaheers.”

            Magnus tightened his fists, and Alec could see sparks waiting to lash out. He took his hand and kissed it. Immediately, his expression softened and his hands unclenched.

            Bane smirked. “I will bring dinner.” He and Gideon left together hand in hand.

            Alec walked them out and closed the door after them.

            “Magnus, what’s wrong? You’ve been a little tense.”

            “A little? That man—“ Magnus took a deep breath. “I can’t stand him.”

            “Magnus—“ Alec took his hand and led him to his bed. Magnus laid down on his chest, and Alec straddled his hips. “Just relax.” At first, the muscles refused to give way to Alec’s kneading palms, but after many soft caresses and whispered encouragements he finally allowed his muscles to relax.

            “Alexander. I’m scared.”

            Alec continued his massage in silence, kneading his shoulders and letting his hands slide down his smooth back.

            “I’m scared of what he represents—what I can become. Because he is me, isn’t he? We have the same soul. The same Father. He said he was royalty. That not all demons are equal. And what he did to you—to Gideon. How is that possible? You’re a shadowhunter. And I’m—I’m not—a demon.”

            One by one, Magnus’ clothes and shoes fell to the floor. Alec leaned down to kiss his spine, taking his time with his own clothes. Magnus’ legs opened on their own accord.

            Wide open, with his back arched, Magnus made an irresistible temptation Alec fully intended to take advantage of.

            His finger ghosted over his puckered hole, earning a little whimper from Magnus.

            “What do you want me to do to you?” said Alec.

            “Make love to me.”

            Alec looked up to see Magnus hiding his face on a pillow, rocking his hips against the mattress frantically, already hard. He truly needed it.

            He leaned over to grab warming lube from the bedside table and coated his fingers. He slowly inserted the first digit, earning a moan from Magnus. He wasn’t one to hold in his pleasure.

            Alec grabbed Magnus’ member and took it in his mouth. At the same time, he inserted another digit in him. Magnus moved his hips frantically up and down, Alec only had to suck and make sure he was full.

            Once he could take three fingers, Alec sat up and pressed his member into Magnus’ hole. Little by little he was sucked in, giving him the friction he desperately needed. Once he was completely inside he stopped to let Magnus get used to him, but Magnus was having none of that.

            He shook that bottom like it was made to be fucked.

Alec was startled at the direction his thoughts were going. It was like Gideon and Bane were rubbing off on him. He couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not. He was fucking the most perfect being on the planet, after all.

Magnus slowly sat up so they were rocking against each other. Being wrapped in Alec’s arms brought a sense of security like no other. Alec held him as he orgasmed, screaming out obscenities he would not pronounce at any other time. Alec’s orgasm was more reserved, gently rocking against Magnus, letting the pleasure flow through him in silence, his mouth slack open.

“I love you, Magnus. I know who you are. There is nothing in any universe that can make me stop loving you.”


End file.
